


Autumn Leaves

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [20]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Children, Dark cares too much, Ed runs an adoption business, Gen, Good parenting in progress, october 2019, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Dark and Bim spend an afternoon together, and Dark has a revelation: he can’t hide his little sunshine forever. Bim is too sociable for that.





	Autumn Leaves

-::- FIFTEEN YEARS EARLIER -::-

Of all the places Dark had expected his miserable, undead existence to take him: a city park on a Sunday while in disguise was not one of them.

But Bim had grown on Dark in a way he never expected. When Anti has shown up with the boy, Dark hadn’t believed it, but Wilford had been charmed and there wasn’t anything anyone could do about it.

Even if Dark ignored the boy’s potential and sharp, mischievous intelligence; he had to admit the boy had inherited Wilford’s charismatic charm.

Dark hadn’t even though he could be charmed, but he was.

So all he could do was watch Bim gathering leaves up near Damien and giggling to himself. “Look, Daddy!”

“That’s very nice, sunshine,” Damien smiles fondly.

Bim just dropped the brightly colored leaves into a small pile and giggled as he ran off and grabbed more. Then he got into a fight with one of the other kids at the park, trying to steal all the leaves in the park. While Dark didn’t care if Bim hoarded all the leaves from the other parents’ brats, he had plans for this city that were years in the making. His blue soul was itching to be Mayor again and Dark was feeling indulgent.

So Damien intervene and pulled Bim back before he could bite the other kid and Damien would have to actually talk with the boy about his behavior. Which would be confusing when training the boy back in the Void.

“Come here,” Damien pulled a pouting Bim back over to the bench he and Bim’s pile of leaves were at.

“My pile’s not big enough,” Bim complained.

“Patience, sunshine,” Damien smiles, combing his hands through Bim’s hair to get them in some semblance of order. “We need to go soon anyways.”

That seemed to make Bim angrier, so Damien took a handful of leaves to drop them on top of Bim’s head. Damien began smiling as his little prince began laughing and giggling, trying to grab some them.

After a bit Damien stood up, “We have to get back.”

“No!” Bim shunned. “I wanna stay.”

“Okay I can call Wil and tell him you’re not going with him,” Damien reminded. “I guess he gets to keep your treat for himself.”

Bim excitedly began jumping up, grabbing onto Damien’s coat. Smiling down at his son as he led Bim down a small trail and the instant the two were alone, Dark shed his disguise and took Bim through the Void and into the Manor. Then he desposted Bim on the nearest couch.

“Alright, Bim, Wil should be here soon, I’ll be leaving for work soon after so make sure you’re packed and ready to go.”

“I wanna go with you,” Bim decided. “I wanna go to work with you. Can I go?”

“No, you’re going to go to the station with your father,” Dark inforced.

“Pu-wease,” Bim begged and Dark just looked at him. Then he glanced at his watch. “I never get to go.”

Something in Dark caved, maybe it was the fact that he cared way too much about Bim, but a thought came to his mind. Dark couldn’t keep this up forever, either Wilford would say something or someone would see Bim and it’d eventually come out. Dark had made it clear that he never cared much for children, so him suddenly having one would be suspect.

Bim just looked sadder and sadder as Dark began to think through a rather cobbled-together plan, but one that just might work. Especially since he was short a Lieutenant and good help was so hard to find these days.

It was Celine’s red soul that supplied: _ why find help, when you can make it? _

“Bim,” Dark looked back at the rather disheartened child. “If you let me talk to someone, I can take you to my office.”

“Really?” Bim jumped in excitement.

“Yes, but you have to let me make the call,” Dark ordered.

“Okay,” Bim sat on the couch, playing with a couple of the toys that had been left there in the morning.

Dark quickly went into his office and grabbed his desk phone, and called a number he’d only dialed once or twice in their working career. While he waited he pulled his black nournal out of his inside jacket pocket.

_ “What do you want?” _ a southern drawl demanded.

“Ed,” Dark warned, looking at his ledgers.

_ “Dark, what are you calling about, I thought you got yer payment,” _ Ed’s tone sounded a mix of nervous and angry.

“I need you to put in your books that I received a child from you, male, half-Asian, healthy,” Dark ordered.

There was silence.

_ “Did I give you a kid?” _ Ed inquired, confused.

“Yes,” Dark warned, his tone brokering no argument. “Now repeat that order, I didn’t get a receipt.”

_ “Hold up,” _ Ed sighed. _ “When did I give him to you?” _

“About five years ago,” Dark answered. “December 10th. Now, repeat my order.”

_ “Okay, okay,” _ Ed complained. _ “I gave you some boy on 12-10, what was his weight again?” _

“Just put some random weight for a newborn,” Dark decided. “Send me the receipt, now I wanted to talk to you about the second point we talked about.”

_ “Right,” _ Ed groaned, as if he wanted to say something, but thought it would get him eviscerated. _ “Yeah, refresh me on that.” _

“For the next couple of payments, I need about half-a-dozen more, I’ll vet them. You got lucky with this one.”

_ “Yipee for me.” _ You could practically hear Ed’s eye roll in his voice. _ “Glad to know you like ‘im. You care about specifications?” _

“I want them to look like the first one, I don’t care about anything else I just need them to not be as dumb as bricks. But most of all, and listen good Ed,” Dark ordered and waited for Ed to give him some verbal token of a response. “I do not want anyone with any existing families. No one can come looking for them, and they won’t go looking for anyone else.”

_ “Got it,” _ Ed told him. _ “I’ll contact you when I have someone.” _

“Good,” Dark told him, hanging up.

Then he grabbed Bim and went to the office, a new apprentice hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed’s just trying not to get killed here.


End file.
